We Shattered Souls
by TheIronMask
Summary: When Naruto is betrayed he's sent to another world. One with Superhero's, Villians, and Crazies. Can he make it in a new world with new rules? Genderbent characters. No Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

We Shattered Souls

I do not own DC comics or Naruto and I NEVER will.

"Person speaking"

'Person thinking'  
>AN So, I probably will get a lot of Rage for this, but it's for an old friend of mine that wanted to see this done. Batman and Superman, two of DC's stars are FEMALE and in this fiction they've always been. Now I'm having trouble on the pairing. Who should it be? And yes Naruto will be a super hero. Please review.

Chapter one

In the village of Konoha, all was silent, or it was now at least. The sounds of battle had stopped, and the village had been overrun and decimated. All life save three were extinguished, two people stood a few feet away from a sobbing blonde man. The two, a man and a woman, stood over the bodies of Hinata Uzumaki, Boruto Uzumaki, and Himawari Uzumaki, each had been murdered in front of a broken blonde Hokage. The blonde, Naruto Uzumaki, didn't care about whom was in front of him as he scrambled to his family's side. He leaned over them and grasped them as best as his near broken body was able. The man watched this and smiled, nearly splitting his face in two. The woman watched with a numbed expression. Sasuke Uchiha had done it, he avenged his clan with help from his wife Sakura.

Sasuke unsheathed the sword that was on his hip and held it in a reverse grip. He used the hilt to bring the blonde's face up to the level of his. The blonde could barely comprehend that his former friend was speaking to him as the raven haired man's voice wafted into his ears.

"Now you know what it's like to suffer, but you are not done. You will suffer as I have suffered. Now you'll know what it feels like to lose everything." Said Sasuke with a half-crazed look in his eye.

Naruto thought back to the events that led up to this day, Sasuke came back to the village of his own free will. Looking back it was the stupidest decision to allow him back in, but Naruto was the forgiving type. The blonde replayed it in his head and saw the mannerisms, the occasional glance to his children when he thought he wasn't looking. Naruto had chalked it up to him wanting kids of his own and thought nothing of it as Naruto took Sasuke at his word when he apologized for him leaving. He owned up to his deeds and accepted the two year punishment of house arrest, and having his chakra sealed. At least Naruto thought that Tsunade's order was carried out, Hinata had looked at him with her Byakugan and confirmed it. In the end however, it was Konoha's undoing. No one decided to take a look to physically see Sasuke getting sealed, he apparently had a sleeper agent in the village that specialized in seals.

Naruto didn't know it at the time but the seal was meant to be a chakra cloak. It was designed to make it seem as if the wearer had no chakra available for jutsu and they all fell for it. Naruto's thoughts drifted to that morning, the day his world came crashing down around him as Sasuke charged up a chidori to slam through his abdomen. It was a normal morning, He got up, kissed his wife, and made the kid's breakfast. The day went well after, or at least that's what he wanted to believe. No one reported anything to him, it should have been a red flag. The murderous pair were cutting all communications to the outside world, starting with the ANBU. In the end they had reinforcements in the form of Iwa Shinobi, their entire army. When word finally reached Naruto he dealt with the army himself and decimated it, not realizing that the viper in the grass was about to strike. When Naruto's attention was finally returned to the village it was too late, every Shinobi from academy student to Jonin was dead. Naruto was then dead legged by Sakura via a chakra reinforced punch. It messed up his chakra system thus it was hard for him to fight his ambusher. He'd retaliated as best he could but in the end it wasn't enough. The blonde was dragged to the center of town where he witnessed his family's murder by the one he had given so many chances to.

Sasuke's chidori was now fully charged and his fist was racing towards him at a slow speed, it seemed that the Uchiha was intent on making the end a painful one. Naruto was thinking of a comeback maneuver to get a small measure of satisfaction on his end. Naruto used every last ounce of his chakra to create a rasengan, he would obliterate them all. Naruto would be reunited with his family and Sasuke and his wife would be sent to hell. The blonde raised his arm and deliberately hit the chidori with the rasengan. Naruto could feel the blast, it felt like a strong wind on his face. Then came the shockwave, it made the blonde's eyes close as he waited for his body to be torn asunder.

'Hinata, Boruto, Himawari, I'm on my way.' He thought as a tear went down his face.

Naruto could make out the Kuubi's voice, it shouted at him angrily **"Naruto, you IDIOT!"**

Naruto wanted to hold them again and by God, he was going to. He saw the light behind his eyelids and braced himself for the afterlife. Naruto felt his toes break as he was thrown back, only now the temperature was freezing and the wind was howling. Naruto opened his eyes and found that he was in a mountain range of some kind. He couldn't tell right away due to it being dark, but that was soon remedied as the moon came out from behind the clouds. It illuminated the area, and soon Naruto could make out forms that were coming towards him. Not five minutes later a man sporting a beard walked up to him and shouted something in a foreign language that he had never heard of before. The man pointed a weird wood infused with metal contraption at his face and shouted. Naruto was now not only in extreme amounts of pain, he was confused on top of that. Then a whistling sound made it to his ears, and not two seconds later the entire area was caught in an explosion. The blonde didn't know how long he was unconscious for as he opened his eyes once more, and again he wasn't dead. Naruto was now being stood over by strange looking beings, each one brandished a black device, all of which were aimed at him. The blonde had blood in his eyes as he barely made out the words of the things.

"Need Re… Luther will… tough motherfu…" Naruto passed out after that and he hoped he didn't wake up.

Six months later Metropolis

Lex Luther smiled as he stared at the one dubbed 'Patient X'. The being had simply appeared in the mountains of Afghanistan six months prior. He was beaten beyond being recognizable and the doctors there didn't think that he would make it only for a miracle to happen. The man's cells regenerated at a swift rate, such that it could rival the lady of steel herself. He'd been in a hospital for a day until Lex had him brought to metropolis. Superwoman being the busy lady that she was didn't notice anything, save for her questioning of him when the news reports came in of a rapidly healing man in Afghanistan. He'd been in prison at the time and had only gotten out that morning, Superwoman didn't suspect a thing since he had an alibi.

A doctor that attended Patient X brought Lex out of his musing "Mr. Luther, we've isolated the patient's blood and found nothing that would say he's related to superwoman sir."

Lex nodded and replied "See what you can get out of him, if we can find a stimulant or something we can sell well. Good. If not, take care of him."

Lex turned to leave when the large metal doors that lead into the room burst open and Metallo flew past him and into the various medical equipment that kept the patient sedated.

The voice of one of the top ten people he hated filled the room.

The lady of steel spoke "You know Lex, just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower you do."

Her associate, Gotham city's Batwoman stood silently behind her as Lex cursed himself as he was all out of Kryptonite. The three heard groans and looked to see patient X shakily sit up. Lex smiled darkly as he wanted to get the meta-human on his side, he could do so if he played his cards right.

Claire Kent, known as Superwoman floated quickly over to the once sleeping man. A mop of blonde greeted her as she landed beside him. The blonde man held his head in his hands as a choked cry slipped from him.

"It's alright sir, we'll get you out of here." She said as she went to touch his arm comfortingly only to hear two of the most frightening words ever uttered by a human being.

"Kill me." He whispered shakily.

"It'll be alright sir. You'll get through this, kidnaping is traumatic to anyone." She tried again but was cut off as a red aura shrouded the blonde man.

He now uncovered his face and screamed "Kill me!" as his face contorted in rage.

Batwoman leapt into action and tackled her fellow hero as the blonde took off from his position. He tore the complex to shreds and barreled out of the front door. Where Lex's newly arrived private contractors prepared to open fire on him. The two bolted after the blonde but when they reached the outside they found Lex talking to the captive.

Lex spoke to the crying blonde man as he got into his battle suit, he also wondered what had set off the water works. "My friend, they're trying to kill you. They think you're too dangerous to be left alive."

Batwoman retorted "We weren't the ones who locked you up, don't listen to him. He's trying to manipulate you."

The blonde was still for a moment before looking in between the two groups and growling out "I don't care who did what just KILL ME!" he ended the statement with a yell before running into the group of men with guns.

This made one shoot him with his weapon, the two hero's eyes widened as the blonde man's body was thrown to the floor. All parties stared at the downed form of the man only for him to get back up a few seconds later and yell in pain. Luther decided to end his suffering with a punch that sent him flying in the direction of the Metropolis slums. Superwoman's face contorted in anger as she charged Lex and began to beat on his suit with bullets bouncing off of her as the henchmen fired at her. She knocked him into a hanger then pumbled Lex with punches in order to render the battle suit inoperable. Lex wasn't idle however and countered by kicking her off and sending her flying out of the hanger. Superwoman stopped herself in mid-air then met Luthor who was trying to get the upper hand by pinning her to the ground when she landed, instead she collided with him and sent the man to the ground and tore him out of the suit. She then held the bald man in mid-air as the police arrived.

"Superwoman, what happened?" one of the officers asked.

Claire replied "Mr. Luthor was experimenting with an unknown male. He sent him into the slums, we need to send a search party and an ambulance. Inform all officers to be careful he might try suicide by cop. Don't kill him."

The officer nodded and got onto his radio to inform the officers who went into the direction of the slums. Claire then noted that Batwoman was nowhere to be seen and used her vision to locate the caped crusader whom was already in the slums. She flew silently in the direction of her friend to talk the blonde out of killing himself.

When Batwoman saw her friend go to town on Lex she exited stage right after dealing with Luthors thugs with her fists and a few smoke bombs. Then she went after the Meta-human. She used her bat-jet to get her into the city and was now using her detective vision to locate the blonde man. Bethanie Wayne started at the top of the building that the jet hovered over and worked her way down to the bottom floor, once there she checked in every room until she got to the basement, once inside she heard crying and discovered the blonde man. He was covered in dirt and his own blood, Batwoman purposefully made noise to alert him to her presence so as to not startle him and make him do something drastic.

Or that's how she planned it only for him to turn around and shout "Stay back or kill me." As he held a shard of glass to his throat.

Bethanie froze then straightened herself, the man eyed her warily almost as if he was really seeing a giant bat. Batwoman responded and tried to calm him down. "I don't kill people, listen, whatever is wrong I can help you through it. Killing yourself isn't a way to tackle life's problems so drop the glass and come with me."

The blonde shook his head and replied in a broken voice "No. No. No, my life is gone. They're all dead. He killed them. Life isn't worth it without..."

He sobbed some more as Batwoman's posture relaxed as she thought about what he said. She didn't know who he was referring to but it was clear that he'd lost a few who were close to him. She switched to a softer yet still gravelly tone "I've lost people to, do you really think that they would be happy knowing that you cut your life short?"

The man thought about it for a moment before he elaborated, he shouted "My wife and kids were murdered right in front of me, that bastard and his whore killed my family, I want to hold them again. Is that too much to ask?"

Batwoman filed the murder information in the back of her mind for later and promised herself that she'd find the one responsible for the crime. She followed up with "You're so commited to ending your own life that you see no alternative but killing yourself. Your family wouldn't want you to do this, it's the easy way out yes. But think for a second, your wife would want you to move on, and certainly your children wouldn't want this for you."

Batwoman gulped as she started to say a word that she never would have thought she'd be saying while under the cowl. "Please come with me, a medical team will bring you to the hospital and everything will be worked out."

The blonde froze for a few seconds before he dropped the shard and nodded and he fell to the ground exhausted as soon as the EMT's arrived. Bethanie joined her fellow hero outside and explained that the man decided to not go through with what he had planned much to the relief of Superwoman.

Lois Lane appeared at the scene seconds later and asked the lady of steel. "Superwoman, what can you tell us about the Lex corp. incident?"

Claire turned from the dark knight and spoke "Batwoman and me thwarted human experimentation by Lex Luther's scientists. The man was going to commit Suicide but now is in route to the nearest hospital."

Lois nodded and asked another question "You talked him out of it?"

Claire, being the humble person that she was motioned behind her and said "No, it was Batwoman who did that."

Lois raised an eyebrow as she looked behind her, Claire followed her gaze and discovered that Batwoman had made her exit, she never dealt with reporters. Superwoman sighed and flew away signaling that the interview was over.

Naruto laid in the back of the ambulance that he was put into, and soon he was transferred to an operating room. The doctors then took the pieces of metal out of him, it took two hours to do so and to patch him up from all of the wounds that he'd sustained. After that he was put into his own room, he knew everything that had happened to that point as he had woken up in the automatic vehicle, which if he was just in it he'd be scared half to death with how fast it was going.

Now the lights were off in his room Naruto opened his eyes and said to seemingly no one "I know you're there, come out."

Batwoman stepped out from the window seal and stood next to him with Superwoman following suite.

Batwoman spoke "Now that you can think clearly. Where do you come from?"

Naruto saw no point of lying as he wanted to know where he was. He replied "Konoha. Land of fire."

This momentarily puzzled the dark knight and looked to her friend who responded to the unasked question "He isn't lying."

Bethanie turned her attention back to the blonde and pulled out an atlas then asked "Where is that?"

Naruto looked at the distinctly different map, all the places were foreign to him. He shook his head and replied "Not on there… must have been when the jutsu collided."

He said the last part to himself but the woman in blue asked "What Jutsu?"

Naruto looked to the woman and debated answering her, but the black clad woman destroyed all thoughts of rebellion. But he didn't answer right away, instead he asked "Who are you two?"

If the cowled woman was annoyed she didn't show it and she answered him. "I'm Batwoman, that's Superwoman."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "And you two just walk around like this?"

Superwoman interjected and answered "We fight crime, and only dress like this at those times. We gave you our names what's yours?"

Naruto took a breath and answered "My name is Naruto. And the jutsu I mentioned was used against my former friend, I tried to kill us both after what he did. He was going to kill me with his but I used my own to cause an explosion but I ended up here."

Batwoman nodded and explained to her counterpart what a theoretical jutsu was but that the newly revealed Naruto could actually use the techniques. She then pulled out a laptop and said to Naruto "This is a computer, it's used when we need to find out information. This specific one is used for a special purpose, it creates a false identity and record of a person. Now we have two choices, we could put it away and at the ensuing press tomorrow you can revel everything to the public, and be subsequently be taken into custody by our government. Or we can create a new life for you Naruto, the choice is up to you."

Naruto decided on the latter and had Batwoman create him a false identity, but he kept his real name. She gave him the background of being born in Japan where he learned English. The details were superficial but she assured him that it was foolproof. In the middle of the creation of his new identity Superwoman bid the two good night and returned home, where ever that was. He then asked questions on where he was, and he discovered he was in a country called America, in the city of metropolis which was to the north of America and neighbored Gotham city. In the end when the dawn was almost rising Batwoman left and promised to get him any information he needed to cope with a new reality. Naruto stared at the window that she'd left from and stared at the ceiling, before he cried for an hour, mourning the loss of his wife and children before he traveled to his mind scape, he followed the flooded halls of his mind and went to the Kyuubi's cage, he found nothing only a note. It read.

"**Dear Naruto, since you've decided to throw our lives away I've decided to take a page from your play book and donate myself to a better cause. My life for yours, you'll keep all of the chakra and you get a nice advanced healing factor one that's faster than the one that you had, the side effect will be extra energy so that you can stay up latter or do 'other' things. I'll be seeing you soon, but not yet. Signed the most powerful Biiju Kurama."**

Naruto breathed shakily, never before in his life did he feel so alone, he'd lost his family and now he lost the one that stuck with him whether he wanted to or not. Soon a nurse came in and smiled at him being awake. Naruto smiled back as the police came into the room and questioned him, he gave them the cover story the Batwoman had given him. Which was he was walking home when people kidnaped him. Twenty minutes later, after he was deemed fit to leave Naruto was standing in a hallway with new clothes that the police donated to him. He was then escorted out of the building where he was charged by what he assumed to be press agents.

Naruto stopped walking and a device was thrust into his face, then a woman spoke to him. "Naruto Uzumaki? Lois Lane, Metropolis wants to know will you be filing a lawsuit with the Japanese embassy."

Naruto shook his head and answered "No, I uh just want to get back on my feet at the moment."

With that question answered Naruto was lead to a police car and he was taken to a temp corp. to look for a job. Fifteen minutes later Naruto fidgeted in a seat across from a woman who took out a few pieces of paper.

"Alright Mr. Uzumaki, I see that you've been a writer. Have you thought about writing for a newspaper as a columnist?" she asked in a polite voice that was accompanied with a smile.

Naruto adopted a thinking pose for a moment before he smiled back and replied "Sure sounds good."

The woman chuckled before saying "Well there are a few openings… let me see, one in Starling city. Another in Jump, then one in Gotham city."

Naruto thought about it and asked "How many openings are there in each city?"

The clerk checked and replied "Starling and Jump only have one opening, but Gotham has five, one recently went permanently vacant if you get my meaning."

Naruto considered this, but he didn't understand exactly why there would be a vacancy. The blonde replied "I think Gotham will be fine."

The woman looked at him like he grew a second head and sighed before saying "Alright sir, your funeral." The last part was mumbled as she sent an E-mail to the Gotham gazette, then handed a paper to the blonde.

Naruto accepted the paper and made his way to the exit, a police officer wished him luck and handed him a twenty dollar bill.

"Some rich broad handed this to me to give to you, I swear I've seen her before but I can't put my finger on It." the officer said as Naruto accepted the bill and was given directions to the train station.

Bethanie watched the blonde man via her compact mirror, she had Alfred park on the opposite side of the street a ways from the building.

As soon as the blonde man turned to corner to the direction of the train station she told Alfred "Alright Alfred lets go home."

Her faithful butler looked through his mirror at her as he revved up the engine and ask "Miss Bethanie, did everything go as planned with capturing the gangster Falcone?"

Bethanie's mind went from the blonde to the gangster Alberto Falcone who was trying to set up shop in Metropolis. She could have let Superwoman handle him but she liked to keep all of the scum from her city in her city, at least the ones who spouted their plans all over the internet. Bethanie smiled as she thought back to early in the night before when she had scared all seven of the gangsters so badly that they were tripping over each other trying to find out where she was. But Superwoman showed up and took them all out before asking for backup in dealing with the Luther business.

The black haired woman smirked and said "Yes Alfred, it went perfectly."

Naruto arrived in Gotham at three PM and was greeted by a man in a beige trench coat that held up a sign that had his name horribly misspelled. Naruto walked towards the man and said "I'm Naruto."

The man grinned then took the blonde's hand in his and greeted "Hi, name's Alex Knox. Nice to meet you mister Uzamaki."

Naruto winced at the butchering of his last name and replied "Nice to meet you Knox, but it's uh Uzumaki." The blonde made emphasis on the second "U" in his name this made Alex scratch the back of his head and apologize.

"Well just call me Alex, c'mon we'll get you settled into the office." He said to the blonde whom informed Knox that he would like to be called Naruto.

The pair went to Alex's car where Naruto mimicked him on how to open the door. Then he did the same with the restraint, which he clicked into a grey box. Alex started the machine and headed to the Gotham Gazette office. The pair exited the vehicle and headed up to meet the manager. On the way to the building Naruto scrutinized everything, he couldn't believe such a city existed. It was so tall and large, he smiled sadly as he thought of how his family would react.

A tear fell down his face and Alex noticed "Naruto? You OK buddy?"

Naruto wiped the tear away and cleared his throat then he finally said "I'm fine Alex, just fine."

The pair made it to the office and they were greeted by an overweight man who wore suspenders.

"First the bat stops an armed robbery and now the Goddamn trains aren't running on time, the hells the matter with this city?" the man said to no one as he smoked a cigar.

Knox knocked on the door and nudged Naruto forward as he said "Naruto Uzumaki sir."

Naruto stood there uncomfortably as the man stood up slowly and walked towards him.

The elder man spoke "Glad you're here boy, we need writers. You a writer?"

The man's scrutinizing gaze made Naruto fidget before replying "Yes I am sir."

The older man offered his hand and said "Names Bob, I'm the knows all and sees all. You answer to Knox, and Knox answers to me. The short version is you answer to me. Now we do things differently in Gotham so you get a test of your stress dealing skills."

Naruto nodded in acceptance and so Bob continued "Tomorrow, is the anniversary of the death of the Wayne's. You get to write a column about that, if it's better that the usual BS that the normal writers put down I'll run it and raise your pay by about… a dollar. Have it be on my desk by… midnight."

With that Knox steered him towards an empty office with a box like contraption with a sheet of paper sticking out of it. Naruto wanted to panic, he'd faced down hundreds of Shinobi, and he even beat a being of pure energy. He didn't know how to operate this thing.

Thankfully Alex saw his panic and said "It's simple, use the type writer to type out a column, I'll get you everything else. Starting with Coffee, how do you take it?"

Naruto didn't know what coffee was so he replied "I haven't really had any."

At this Alex gained a horrified look and said "Well don't worry I'll take care of it, once we get coffee we'll start."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked "We?" but Alex was gone.

The column writing went well into the night with Naruto studying the Wayne murder. He was nearly heartbroken to learn that Bethanie Wayne had been orphaned when a gunman had killed her parents. Naruto compared the girl to himself. And in a way she was better than him, he tried to kill himself whereas she was strong and endured. Naruto typed up the column with Knox supplying him with coffee. He decided to pay homage to the three Wayne's, to the parents for being the giving people that they were and the daughter who endured such hardship. The blonde dropped the column off at Bob's desk at ten and the three went over it.

Bob stared at the new column and then glanced at the normal one, he looked for any sign of plagiarism only to find none.

The elder called out to his secretary "Pam, get on the horn and call the pizzeria down the street. Get a large pepperoni with extra cheese. And by god get the blonde and Knox a beer. We have a new column on our hands."

The next morning a tired Bethanie Wayne dressed in a woman's suit and a coat with sunglasses to hide her identity as she went to crime alley, the reporters constantly bashed on her door during this day of hurt. At times she had half a mind to get her cowl and frighten them half to death to be left alone. She walked along the cobblestone of the alley, slowly going over the events in her head. The man pulling out a gun, her father trying to diffuse the situation, and when he stepped in between her mother and the gunman: bang. He went down in a heap with her mother screaming this was followed by another bang. Then her mother fell lifelessly to the ground as the man ran off. She sunk to the ground into two pools of blood, ruining the hose that she wore, and lastly she screamed.

The billionaire breathed shakily at the memory of that night, the night that had torn her apart, her view of the world was irrevocably damaged. She set the now customary two roses on her parents chalk outlines that no one dared to touch, even the joker, who the year before robbed a bank and the chase spilled into the alley the clown deliberately went around the chalk not through it. That had caught her off guard, and when she questioned him, the insane clown answered that he didn't like "bad juju" on him. Bethanie went back to the waiting car and was handed the Gotham Gazette, she read the column every year even though it remained the same she read it with such intensity as if the murder had only happened yesterday. She opened the paper and discovered to her surprise that there were new words this time. She checked the paper title just to be sure that it was correct or if she was dreaming. She wasn't so she read the article, normally it showered her parents with praise but this one shed light onto her struggle as well. The author made it clear that what she went through was atrocious and the hurt she must have felt could have had unforeseen consequences, on top of that the writer urged reporters to leave her be.

When she was finished Bethanie felt a tear fall down her face, it was very thoughtful she decided. Then she looked at the bottom of the column to find out who the writer was. To her infinite surprise and slight fearful feeling that her identity was discovered. It was none other than that man she and superwoman had saved two days ago. Tears fell from her face as she entered her living room. Alfred who had come in behind her was grasped in a hug by his mistress who cried softly on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her as she asked "Would they be proud Alfred? Mom and Dad?"

Alfred sat her down and told her "Miss Wayne, they would be proud. You've given what they couldn't for this city, you're giving your body. Not just things like money or cars, or even clothes. You have given the people something special, something that no knife, bullet, or bomb could take away. You've given them hope miss Wayne. Hope."

Across town Naruto woke up to Knox's radio one that he'd been playing all night as he grieved silently for Hinata and his children. Knox had been so happy that he offered Naruto a room of his two room apartment, it was in what was known as the Narrows. He was in the slums of Gotham but he liked it, kind of reminded him of his childhood. He'd make due, and hopefully he'd meet Batwoman again to thank her for talking sense into him. He'd experiment with Chakra later and see if he was still fit, according to Knox Gotham was rat infested, so infested that they needed Batwoman. Well one more vigilante couldn't hurt right?


	2. Dreaded AN

Authors Note

First, in case you were scared that this will be discontinued fear not it will not be abandoned. I'm writing this to let all of you know that instead of making this a Harem I will have Naruto be a couple with one of them, which brings me to this authors note. Instead of making this a fic about a literal destructive love triangle I will be making two separate stories, one with a female Batman X Naruto, and one with female Superman X Naruto. See, I've racked my brain trying to decide how to procede from here and I'm stumped. I can't simply go off both series if they are in the same fic, thus the reason why I'm splitting them in two. From the bottom of my heart thank you everyone who Favorated/ followed, I was sure that this fic was going to get terrible reviews, in the area of writing Batman, er… Batwoman correctly that is. Thank you all, God bless and have a good evening, or day.


End file.
